gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Res Novae (Public Server II Town)
Res Novae is a town on the Public Server II. It was created by DJ_Fu and, though it is still under construction for the most part, accepting residents. It is marked on the map with an anchor icon at -5573, 5172. About the Town Res Novae is a small island port town located due west from Mesa and Mignana Creek. Its most identifiable feature is the large, circular pier on the eastern edge of the island. The name "Res Novae" comes from Latin, meaning "Innovation", as the main goal of the city is to do something that makes it stand out among others. The island itself is fairly sized and most players prefer the western district called Res Novae West. As such, the town itself still has plenty of room for expansion, both on land and offshore. Players have the option to discover nearby islands, and potentionally build a base on one. Many projects are planned once the pier is done, including a marketplace and bridges to the two nearby mainlands. As of November 2015, Res Novae has formed an alliance with Paw Peaks. To strenghten the bonds between the towns, people of Res Novae gave a small island to members of the other town. Since the amount of people in Res Novae became to much for the amount space there is, now a sister town is created called New Rome. The town is still in it early stages but it is growing quickly. However, due to some unfortunate facts, New Rome's building has been delayed until February 2016. Geography Res Novae is a fairly sized Extreme Hills island, located in the south-west portion of the map, west from Tahiti, Mignana Creek and Mesa. Res Novae has also claimed the sea and islands nearby, which players can discover and even build a house on one if they want. Main land Districts As of January 2016, the main land of Res Novae has been divided into 15 small districs for easier comunication between players. Aside from that, the districts don't have a use yet. RNPoliMap.png|The Res Novaen Districts RNPoliMap2.png|The Res Novaen Districts with geographical background Islands TBD RNIslandsN.png|Islands north from Res Novae and their owners RNIslandsS.png|Islands south from Res Novae and their owners Buildings Res Novae features a lot of unique buildings, with plans for many more. The Pier (The Pier District) The most notable feature of the town, The Pier is a large, circular dock on the eastern side of the island. The inner part features an enchantment table, a blast furnace and some cooked meat farms, while the outer part features shops where players can sell various goodies. It was built by DJ_Fu and Seikatsu7. The Argo II (The Southern Shores District) Sailing the seas near the Southern Shores, this giant ship is sure to get your attention. This near-exact copy of the Argo II ship from the Heroes of Olympus book series was built by Drakillus and Seikatsu7 and features all the details mentioned in the books, including Festus' head, the cabins of the demigods, the kitchen and the machine-room as well as some added perks from creators, like their cabins and a red omega symbol on the sail. While the outside is nearly finished, the inner part still needs a lot of work. Nate's Pier (Nate's Area District) If you need some food or farmable items, you came to the right place! Although Nate's pier is smaller than the original one, it still has many cool features such as multiple farms and a full quadra-becon. It was built by TheAmazingNate. The Lighhouse (Western Coast District) Standing tall and proud near The Argo II, this lighhouse has been helping sailors get back home safely for quite some time. It was built by Drakillus. The Green Mines (The Stone Path District) What good would be a town without mines? When you're in the need for some diamonds, simply use The Green Mines located in The Stone Path district. They were built by Seikatsu7 and geogeo3. Houses The members have to live somewhere! Although Res Novae doesn't have a building theme, all the houses fit the enviroment very well. A common trait is to build houses in mountains. Membership To become a member of Res Novae, simply message DJ_Fu or Seikatsu7 (Sei___) whenever you both are online. All types are welcome, so long as you respect others property and belongings. As of now, there are twenty two members of the city, with room for plenty more. The current members are: * Mayor: Seikatsu7 * Co-Mayor: Kroppeb * Main Architect: Drakillus (Temporary Inactive) * Higher-Up: geogeo3 * Higher-Up: TheAmazingNate * Higher-Up: '''MC_ZombieSlayer * iCrazyEight * Yellow_Flash13 * Blue_Nether_King * sauceadmiral * shadowslice186 * TrexsuperiorYT * DeGamingSteambot (Temporary Inactive) * Timshield * dougcraft_ * Nightmare_4_You * Jack121303 * Laura008 * '''Previous Mayor: DJ_Fu (Inactive) * Magic_RB (Inactive) * SwampMonkey02 (Inactive) * _Sheepe (Inactive) * loppan08 (Inactive) * Brick_Aidan1 (Inactive) Allies from Paw Peaks: * PenguinJ2 * agold94 * DonkeyThunder * PandaLegend * Pinkcustard2 * WeirdFrog300 Bases Kroppeb RN.Base.Kroppeb.1.png|The entrance RN.Base.Kroppeb.2.png|The way up RN.Base.Kroppeb.5.png|Center RN.Base.Kroppeb.8.png|Way to farms RN.Base.Kroppeb.9.png|Farm chests RN.Base.Kroppeb.7.png|Tempory storage RN.Base.Kroppeb.6.png|Beatiful look out place RN.Base.Kroppeb.4.png|Bed area RN.Base.Kroppeb.3.png|Nice floorglass and enchating table Gallery 3DResNovae2.png 3DResNovae2Resized.png Category:Towns Category:Public Server II Category:Community